


lemonade and no mail

by innsjovide



Series: asami sato fails at avoiding her own emotion [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Air Temple Island, F/F, Pining, in between b3 and b4, post b3, subtle angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innsjovide/pseuds/innsjovide
Summary: Asami and Jinora bond over missing Korra.
Relationships: Jinora & Asami Sato, Jinora & Korra (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato
Series: asami sato fails at avoiding her own emotion [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026463
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	lemonade and no mail

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place six months after Korra left republic city.

Asami never meant to fall in love with her best friend.

To be honest, she had given up on love after Mako. At least for the foreseeable future, she had planned on focusing on two things- managing her company and helping Korra save the world yet again.

To be even more honest, she didn’t even know if she deserved to be called ‘Korra’s best friend’. Of her team, she had met the water avatar the last, and they had started off at a very rocky start. Asami didn’t know what Korra thought of her after they had spent almost a year passing Mako between the two of them, only for all three of them to end up single. It would be even weirder for her to confess her undying love to Korra now, after all they had been through.

But they had been through it together, hadn’t they? Those soft glances and warm hand touches hadn’t meant nothing, had they?

Asami shook her head. Even if they had meant something then, illuminated by the desert sun or the artificial sky above Zaofu, they didn’t mean anything now. Not after the great Avatar Korra fell, not after six months they had spent apart.

“Asami, are you alright?” Jinora asked. ‘You seem paler than usual.”

Asami looked up at the girl who had just entered the room. Jinora was almost twelve now, and she was growing out her hair from when she had gotten her mastery tattoos. Asami always respected the airbenders for their dedication to traditions but was glad she never had to go through what seemed like an incredibly painful procedure.

“I brought you some lemonade.” Jinora held up the two glasses of the drink she was holding. “This library can get really stuffy, especially in the summertime.”

Asami cleared some of her sketchbooks and papers off the table so Jinora could more easily sit down. “Thank you.”

Jinora sat down opposite Asami, where the papers had been cleared away, and pushed one glass of lemonade to the woman. Asami took the beverage and drank from it. “Your mom makes the best lemonade I’ve ever had.” She stated.

Jinora took a sip from her own glass. “I’ll be sure to tell her you said so.” Something on the table caught the young airbender’s eye. “Is this what you’re working on?” She said, gesturing to one of Asami’s open sketchbooks. 

Asami nodded. “Yeah, I had the idea that instead of using gliders, you guys could start using wingsuits of some kind. It’s pretty basic in function, though I’m not used to designing clothes.”

Jinora’s eyes lit up as she examined the sketches. Asami had always been closest with the oldest of Tenzin and Pema’s children, but even their common interest ended at liking to read. It was nice having something they were both interested in. 

“These are amazing,” Jinora said, placing the sketches back ontop of the pile of books. “I’m sure the other airbenders will love them. If you ever need help testing them, Ikki and Kai will probably help.”

Asami smiled. “Thanks, Jinora.” 

The airbender brushed a loose hair away from her face and took another sip of lemonade. “Is there anything else you need?”

“Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something,” Asami said, the mere act of asking the question a knot in her chest. “How long have you known Korra?”

Jinora seemed caught off guard by the question. “Pretty much my whole life. I mean, she is the reincarnation of my grandpa. She’s almost like a cousin!”

Asami nodded but didn’t respond. 

“She hasn’t responded to you, either?” Jinora asked. 

Asami nodded. 

Jinora looked down at her lemonade in solemn agreement. “It’s been months since I’ve heard from her. I miss her, and I wish she could be here to see all we’ve done…” Jinora closed her eyes and sat up straight in her chair. “But she’s recovering, and we need to give her as much space as she needs while she does. I’m sure she’ll be back soon.” It sounded like a mantra she had repeated to herself before. 

Asami nodded. Even though her relationship with the avatar was completely different from Jinora’s, she found Jinora’s words comforting. It seemed like a lie they were telling themselves, that Korra would come back and everything would be the same, that their Korra would come back and be the same, after what she had gone through. But at least it was a lie they could share together, for the brief time it lasted


End file.
